Imagem
by Keiko Maxwell
Summary: Palavras finais antes da hora, uma premonição do que estava para acontecer.


"Imagem"

Autora: Keiko Maxwell

Casal: ZabuzaxHaku

Gênero: Angst

Classificação: T

Resumo: Palavras finais antes da hora, uma premonição do que estava para acontecer.

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Shounen Jump e mais uns perdidos aí, eu não estou na lista. Trabalho de cão totalmente sem fins lucrativos.

Aviso: Fic sem betagem. Por pura preguiça de mandar alguém betar HAuAHUHAUAHU

x.X.x

Observou firmemente a imagem refletida no espelho a sua frente, o angulo de onde se sentava mostrava a face delicada com traços finos sem deixar que olhasse a sua própria. Não podia negar: amava aquele ser. Não era um amor carnal. Não. Apenas se importava por demais com ele. Era como se um pedaço de si pertencesse àquela pessoa.

Quando começou? Não sabia. Os olhos castanhos lhe fascinaram no primeiro momento. A inocencia contida nas duas orbes, a bondade, algo tão diferente de si. A essencia que faltava em seu ser. Uma incrivel brincadeira que o destino colocara em seu caminho.

Em silêncio, admirava os movimento lentos da escova, o movimento de subir e descer dos braços longos e pálidos, enquanto que o objeto deslizava seus dentes no cabelo liso, de uma cor de bronze escuro.

Era lindo. Jamais falaria isso em voz alta, não combinava consigo, não fazia parte de sua formação deixar que essas palavras escapassem de seus lábios, mas em seu interior não cansava-se de gritar bem alto. Algo controverso para si.

Os movimentos não acabavam. A arrumação dos fios no coque alto, o posicionamento da bandana sobre a testa, os braços deslizando por sob as mangas do quimonio verde, tudo de modo calmo, sublime, mágico aos seus olhos.

Gostaria de tocá-lo, não do modo como sempre o tocava, queria encher-lhe de carinhos e afagos, sentir a textura dos cabelos entre seus dedos, beijar-lhe pela primeira vez como se fosse a última. Entretanto, sabia que nada disso poderia ser relaizado, não poderia desejá-lo, aquele a sua frente era como um floco de neve: puro, branco, inocente. Seu completo oposto. Jamais teria a gana de sujá-lo com sua alma, já havia feito isto demais.

Os olhos castanhos pararam de fitar o espelho e se viraram em sua direção. A dedicação e o carinho que sempre lhe admiravam. Levantou-se e caminhou lentamente até sentar-se no colchão ao seu lado.

Os dedos delicados tocaram sua face e traçaram uma linha invisivel pela base do queixo, um carinho sincero, sem o toque de lascividade. Parou a mão espalmada sobre a bochecha firme, a pele bronzeada contrastando com a sua, tão branca. Sabia que eram diferentes, não possuia a mesma alma, mas não podia negar que eram iguais. Uma semelhança acima do tipo físico ou de carater.

"Estarei sempre contigo, Zabuza-san."

O movimento brusco para retirar a mão de sua face foi involuntário e soube no mesmo momento que havia machucado o pulso de seu floco de neve. Odiou-se por dentro. Seus olhos rasgados fixaram-se na face delicada a sua frente. Queria poder responder com algo para transmitir segurança, sabia que o jovem a sua frente tinha medo mesmo não demonstrando, mas nada saia de si.

Virou a mirada e agarrou o cabo da espada, não poderia dar uma margem de duvidas agora, não poderia vacilar nos poucos minutos que faltavam para uma das mais dificeis lutas que teria em sua vida. Levantou-se e sem olhar para trás seguiu em passos firmes até a porta do aposento.

"Vamos Haku, está na hora."

Ouviu os últimos movimentos do jovem a suas costas, uma vontade quase lhe impulsionava a abraçar apenas uma vez o corpo menor que o seu, mas conteve esse impeto, como havia contido muitos outros, o momento pedia que foco em seu trabalho, em sua missão.

Uma missão que compartilhava com o jovem ao seu lado, que escondia sua angustia sob uma máscara branca, assim como si mesmo escondia uma paixão sob uma máscara de indiferença.

FIM

x.X.x

Cantinho da autora

Fic feita em alguns minutos durante intervalo de aulas na facul... Olha só como rende! Apenas por vontade, sem mais.

Keiko Maxwell

Outubro/2009


End file.
